


Gender Swap

by Courtsbelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, aot - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtsbelle/pseuds/Courtsbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it'd be funny/smexy to write a story of the reader, and Levi in a relationship, but one day it changes when your genders are swapped. </p><p> </p><p>I like to read these kinds of stories, so I'm writing one for my own pleasure, and of course yours.</p><p> </p><p>Hopefully you like it, and hopefully you like my writing style? I know it can be difficult to get used to someone's writing style, and sometimes it's super annoying, so hopefully mine isn't. :)</p><p> </p><p>Give this story a try, and don't forget to check out my other works.</p><p> </p><p>You can also reach me at these places:<br/>Instagram: @ _Levi.Ackerman._<br/>Backup Instagram: @ Levi_it<br/>Tumblr: www.courtsbelle.tumblr.com<br/>Archive of our own: @ Courtsbelle<br/>Wattpad (Which contains even more of my works, but to access some, you have to be following me, or you won't be able to read them.): @ _Levi_Ackerman28</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Morning

"Hey baby", I heard my boyfriend of 2 years say from behind. I turned around to see him there only in a white towel wrapped around his waist. Right there and then I wanted to drop to my knees and cry because he looked so hot. His abs were in perfect view, and he had the sexiest smirk across his face. Of course, knowing me, I wasn't going to let him off too easy.

"What?" I said, acting completely clueless.

"What do you mean what?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean what?"

"Shut up, you know exactly what I'm hinting."

I started walking towards him, slowly. I reached him, and put a hand on his chest. I whispered in his ear, purring.

"Hmm? I don't have a single clue what you're talking about, Levi."

I slowly slid my hand down his abs, and was grinning myself. I eventually grabbed his dick on the outside of the towel, and rubbed excruciatingly slow. I heard a small whimper come out from his lips.

"Hmmm, you like that, baby?"

He only groaned in response. I got down on my knees, and slid his towel off. I grabbed his dick, and started pumping hard. Pre-cum was making the job nice and slippery. I stopped, and he looked at me. I fondled his balls with one hand, and brought my soft lips to his tip. I kissed it, and slowly swirled my hot tongue around it. A moan escaped his lips, and that was enough for me to start sucking him off. I used my hand to grab the rest I couldn't reach, and went faster. His hips thrusted forward, and I tried my best not to gag. He grabbed my head, and starting thrusting hard.

"(Your name)! I'm so close! I'm gonna cum, fuck!" He grunted, and moaned, eventually cumming on my face. I stood up, and tried to kiss him, but he turned away.

"Nasty. Wash your face first, and I'll kiss you all you want."

"No. Kiss me now or I'll never touch your cock again."

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're so stubborn, you know that?"

I just kissed him, and he kissed back passionately.

"I fucking love you, you know that?" He said, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah."

I picked up his towel, and shoved it against his chest.

"Now get dressed!"

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
~ The next morning ~

I was cold underneath the, less than half, blanket that was on my body. Levi never shared any of the blanket, so I pulled it back, and to my surprise it flew off the bed, and ended up not covering either of us. I thought it'd be like usual and he'd be laying on it, so I need to put so much more strength in pulling it away; I guess I pulled too hard. Levi fell asleep in some boxers, and a t-shirt, I fell asleep in some boy shorts, and a loose t-shirt. I saw Levi move around reaching for what it looked like a blanket, and he looked around realizing that it wasn't even on the bed.

"Where's the blanket, I'm cold?"

"On the floor."

"Get it."

"No."

I was laying close to him, he turned, and kneed me in the crotch. Any other day, I would've laughed because he never did it hard enough where it hit the pubic bone, and that was a pain. But this time was different, tears shot to my eyes, and I curled in a ball.

"Owwww, what the actual fuck, Levi?!"

"What?"

I lifted my head, and he saw I was crying.

"(Your name), did I hurt you that bad? I didn't realize... I'm sorry."

"I don't even know why it hurts so much, I've never felt like this."

He laid me down on the bed so I was laying on my back. He hovered over me, and moved down my body.

"I can make you feel better," he said, smirking.

He reached his hand to touch me, and he immediately whipped his hand in the air.

"What the fuck?!"

"What?"

"What the fuck's in there?!"

I looked straight down, and lifted my boy shorts.

"Holy mother of Jesus, Mary, but not Virgin Mary because we all know she was a hoe, what the hell is this?!"

"I don't fucking know!"

I pulled my underwear down.

"Levi, I have a fucking dick."

I looked at my boobs to check there too, and there was nothing.

"Oh my god, Levi, I don't even have tits!"

"What?!"

He just reached as fast as he could to my nipples, and had the biggest look of disappointment on his face.

"What the hell.....wait....before we know it, you'll have a vagina."

His head shot down, and he looked down his boxers. His face just turned beet red, and I giggled loudly.

"Let me seeeeeee!"

"No!"

"Yessssss, Levvvvvvvi!"

I pulled his boxers down, and I was in shock.

"You're a girl now?! Does that mean you have boobs?"

I felt his chest, and bam, nice plump breasts.

"Oh my god Levi, what are we gonna do?"

"You know the thing that I dreamt I would do if I ever became a woman?"

"Wanna touch yourself?"

"No, I dreamt of wearing the sassiest ass heels, and cleaning the disaster you leave when you cook."

"That's why I don't cook!"

"But I also wanna touch myself..."

"Same..... Will you help me figure out how to feel good, baby? And I'll teach you..."

My normal voice turned hot, and seductive in seconds.

"Fuck, yes."

 

 

 

 

-  
-  
-  
\- Hopefully you guys enjoyed!! Write in the comments what you thought!! I liked this idea, and when I write I go with the flow, so I don't really know what's gonna happen, but hopefully I make it good, eh? Aha, love you guys, and I love the support <3


	2. Teach Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, and I hope you like it. I just wanted to make them kind of find out what it feels like for each other now? Aha, hopefully you like it!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not, but I've decided that yes, they are no longer the same gender, but I'm still going to refer to them as "he" (Levi), and "she" (reader). :)

Levi started kissing my neck, moving up and down, and sucking. 

"Oh my gosh, is this what it feels like to get hard?" I said, pointing down to my first boner ever. He chuckled and reached down to my dick. He started pumping and I couldn't help, but thrust forward.

 "You like that, babe?" he said with a smirk on his face.

 "Urgh, fuck yes."

 I reached down to his new clit, and brushed my hand across it.

 "Fuck."

 "Feels good doesn't it?" 

 "Y-yes."

 I pushed him down on the bed, and hovered over him. I pulled his shirt, and boxers off. He blushed just like any girl would. I started sucking on his boobs, and playing with them. He moaned, and I slowly left kisses going lower, and lower. 

 "And this is what it's like to have a throbbing pussy?"

 "Ha! You like?"

 I gave him a wink, and continued moving lower. I kissed his inner thighs, and licked his new nub.

“Fuck.”

He moved his hips up for more, and that’s what I did. I gave him every trick, every swirl that I’d love if I was him, and inserted two fingers. He was moaning, and whimpering. My dick was throbbing, and I just wanted to start jacking off to see what it felt like, but I’m sure that it’d feel better if he gave me a blow job. I started rubbing my tongue really hard on his nub, and occasionally making big swirls around it.

“Fuck! I think I’m gonna cum!”

I just hummed on him, and he shut up for a few seconds which he was probably having a great orgasm. His thighs were twitching, and I grinned to myself, thinking that I’ve done my job well.

“That felt so good,” he said, flipping me over, and hovering over me.

“I’ll make you feel good now.”

He took off my shirt, and boy shorts rubbing my dick. I moaned, and he looked at me strangely.

“It’s weird to look at your chest, and it to be flat.”

“Ha! This is what I see when I go down on you, babe.”

He chuckled and kissed the tip of my cock. He swirled his tongue around it, and I was getting so impatient.

“Oh my god Levi, just suck already.”

“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

 I pouted, and he started sucking me. I instinctively thrusted forward making him gag.

“Oops, I’m sorry,” I said, giggling.

He continued, grabbing my balls, and massaging them. I started to feel really good now, like a lot. He sucked really hard, and moved his hand up and down my shaft.

“Fuck, Levi! I think I’m cumming!”

I came, and Levi swallowed.

“Fuck, that felt so good.”

“It does doesn’t it?”

I smirked, and pulled him up for a kiss. We made out for a few minutes until we heard a doorbell ring. We both pulled away, and looked at each other.

“What do we do?!” I said.

“Don’t answer. They can’t see us either, we’re in our bedroom.”

“Did you lock it?”

“Um, I thought you did..”

“It wouldn’t be that big of a deal any other day, but this isn’t any other day, because I have a fucking dick, and you got a pussy.”

I heard the front door open, and someone stepped in.

“Is anybody home? Your car’s in the driveway, I know you are!”

“Oh my fuck, who is it?” I said, whispering loudly.

“It sounds like…fucking Hanji.”

“Why the fucking fuck is she here?!”

“I havvvve Erwin with me, where are you guys?!” she yelled.

“Just don’t answer,” Levi whispered.

I got up, and put on a pair of Levi’s boxers, and threw him one of my black bras, and matching panties.

“Put these on at least!”

“Fine!”

We whispered back and forth.

“I hear you guys, I’m coming straight your way!”

“Fuck.”

I ran to our bedroom door and locked it.

“I heard that!”

I heard her running towards our door. Levi couldn’t hook the bra I gave him at the back, so I helped him.

“I can unhook yours in less than a second, but I can’t put it on.”

I giggled, and damn did he look good in those underwear.

“You look damn fine,” he said, checking me out.

“I was gonna say the same.”

He just grabbed me, and kissed me.

“You know the key to your room is in your key drawer in the kitchen, you think I didn’t know that?” I heard Hanji say on the other side.

“God damn it, why do we tell her things,” he said.

I heard the door creak open, and who was standing there was unexpected…

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Hanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was standing at the door looking at them in their underwear? Levi and you need answers now, how did this happen? Who did it? Well, read to find out...
> 
> You can reach me at these places:  
> Instagram: @ _Levi.Ackerman._  
> Backup Instagram: @ Levi_it  
> Tumblr: www.courtsbelle.tumblr.com  
> Archive of our own: @ Courtsbelle  
> Wattpad (Which contains even more of my works, but to access some, you have to be following me, or you won't be able to read them.): @ _Levi_Ackerman28

"Ahh!! Get out pervs!" I screamed, and threw a pillow at them. Hanji, Erwin, Eren, and Armin stood there. I was shocked to see the other two standing there. They all left to probably sit in the living room. I heard someone knock on the opened bedroom door, and it was Hanji. 

 

"So it worked?" She giggled. Levi and I just looked at her with death in our eyes. 

 

"What. Worked. Hanji?" I asked, ready to break her neck. She just smiled.

 

"Answer god damn four eyes," Levi said. 

 

"Well, (Y/N), you now have a penis, and you Levi, have a vagina, am I correct?" She laughed. I walked up to her, and grabbed the collar of her shirt. 

 

"What the fuck did you do to us?"

 

She giggled again, so I threw her body on the bed shoving her. 

 

"Tell me."

 

I just put a little something in both of your dinners the other day. 

 

"What? and why?"

 

"It was just something I've been experimenting with, and I wanted to try it. I figured you guys were actively having some kind of sex."

 

I blushed a little, but stayed cool.

 

"What the fuck? What does sex have to do with anything? He didn't even...enter me..."

 

"He didn't have to for the drug to work, just some kind of sexual act. What did you do last night? Or was it this morning?" She smirked saying the last part. 

 

"Listen you-"

 

I was pulled off Hanji before smacking her. 

 

"You need to calm down, (Y/N)," Levi said, hugging me. 

 

"Levi! I have a fucking dick now!"

 

He cupped my face.

 

"I know, but it's not doing anything for us yelling at this fucking idiot."

 

"Hey!" Hanji said.

 

"Hanji, answer her. What, and why?"

 

"Well, she's kind of a he now, right?........It doesn't really have a name....and because I wanted to try it out on a couple that was sexually active."

 

"First, she's a she. Even with a penis. And second, how would you know if we were sexually active? What does sex have to do with anything?"

 

"Okay, okay, 'she', and you're a 'he'. Well, I've seen the hickeys, and the flirting. That kind of flirting is a little more than 'I've never touched his body', and sex is what activates it. I'm not really sure why, but it is. Maybe because that's what it does, it changes those key areas...."

 

"So any sexual act? But we didn't even 'do' anything when we were normal after the dinner," Levi said, with a confused look on his face. I had my arms wrapped around his side, and his arm was around me. I just slowly looked up at him, and waited for him to look at me. 

 

"Um...yeah."

 

He looked even more confused now. 

 

"When?"

 

"When you had that towel on...." 

 

I looked away blushing, and he immediately said oh, and looked back at the now sitting up Hanji who was laughing.

 

"So I assume that you've figured out when you-"

 

"Yeah, Hanji. Now how do we change it?"

 

"Well...."   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee, another cliff hanger it seems... XD If you really want me to continue, tell me if you like it or not in the comments!! Mmmm does Hanji know how to change them back?! Is there a way?! lol Please don't be shy to click that Kudos button, and comment lots, and ily guys. Thank you for reading!! Sorry for errors too, aha. BTW: When "you" say that he has never entered you, you don't mean ever, but just recently. You've been together for a few years, you've done the full out frickity frack multiple times.


End file.
